Man or Machine: A Deus Ex Fanfic
by Fucki2.0
Summary: (Y/N) is a beautiful, intelligent, promising biomedical engineer at a hospital in Detroit. She was the poster child for selling and pushing the use of augmentations onto the general public as well as the poster child for researching and developing human augmentations via a former employer, Sarif Industries. She is no match for the somewhat self-loathing, stoic, somber Adam Jensen,
1. Chapter 1

While most humans love their augmentations, I can see that some do not. Namely, it's Adam Jensen who comes to mind when I think of people who hate their augmentations. He's so crass, and he's brooding damn near always because of them. I designed the augs he has and frankly, I'm just downright puzzled as to why he doesn't like them. He's so stoic about being an aug. It just makes no sense. The man has been through a lot. I suppose I should give him credit for that. He was born into uncertainty and experimented on as a mere infant. As if that wasn't traumatic enough, he was rescued from his child prison by sympathetic scientists, only for them to be murdered and him to be tossed into the arms of a nurse…who transferred him into the care of loving parents. All that bouncing around before the age of 5 would've fucked me up. He remained strong though. The other infants who were experimented on? Dead. All of is something special about Adam. The big metal door closed behind me, and I turned to see Adam right on time for his appointment to have his malfunctioning augs fixed. "Have a seat on the table." The soft sound of his creaking leather coat and his feet tapping on the tile floors danced in my ears as I closed his medical record. I turned on my chair. "What seems to be the problem now?" I asked. "My augs are on the fucking fritz again. Fix them so I can leave." I wondered why he was in such a hurry to leave. With Sarif off being the CEO of another corporation, one not related to augmentations, and Adam taking on a job unrelated to security, his life was a lot easier to manage. "Are they all out?" I asked. "No, just my legs and arms." he replied. "Alright, remove your clothing so I can take a look, you know the drill Adam." He retracted his lenses, and disrobed down to his black boxers. I noted the large bolt like pieces of metal protruding from his skin. To some, I'm sure he was a freak. To me, well, the engineer in me was curious. "Stop staring, and fix the damn things." he said, harshly. I snapped into working. I opened the panels delicately, only stopping when I heard his breath hitch and felt him wince. "It's not so bad this time. What happened, anyhow? It's always something strange with you." "None of your business." he replied, through clenched teeth. "You know, you could stand to be nicer." I said. "You could stand to be faster. For a biomedical engineer, you move like you've never seen a wrench before." I felt my blood boil a bit, but I swallowed my anger. God, he knows how to push my buttons. "You should be thankful we exist. Without us, there would be no you." I regret my words instantly. He slammed one of his sleek black fists onto the sterile table beside us, sending instruments of varying value flying like confetti. The table itself couldn't withstand the force of the heavily augmented man, and collapsed onto the floor."I didn't ask for this! Sarif did this! I adapted, but I never asked for this! As far as I'm concerned, biomedical engineers who make products for people who are going to augment someone against their will should be executed." His words stung more than I thought they would, and my ears rang from his harsh voice shredding them. Tears bit at the corner of my eyes. I was always so happy at work, but not today. I hadn't meant to cause him any grief…or anyone else. I had pushed these augmentations to better the sick and the disabled, to save lives even. I noticed his eyes were flickering like they did when he was using his CASIE implant. He was reading me…and my body would betray me no matter how much I lied about my feelings through my posture. I hurried along, calibrating his augmentations that had seemingly been damaged through extreme force. "We're finished here, Mr. Jensen." He gave me a look that made me feel even smaller. "Thanks." he muttered, standing up to dress himself. I turned to my computer to log the details of the appointment in, and when I turned around, he was gone. Damn leg silencers…or perhaps he'd cloaked himself. It doesn't matter, really. "How was he?" I turned to see my boss in the doorway. "He's so cruel." I said, sounding more like a whiny child than I had meant to. "He's..a character. I don't know what else to say. Looks like you might have hit one of his sore spots." he said,looking at the dented, smashed table, and the instruments laying on the floor. "Bill me for that, not him. I said something awful." My boss was surprised. "(Y/N), the fun-loving smiley, bubbly woman who loves everything and everyone said something rude? Do tell." "I…uh, I said that without me, there would be no him." My boss didn't seem concerned. "You're right. You led the world in developing human augmentations. You built his body." Initially, I was proud of that fact…but now I wasn't so sure if I ought to be. He's learned to live with his new body, but he never asked for it. "I started doing this to help…and I missed the mark with him. It's quite clear based on the notes in his file, he was better off as an organic human. He drank and smoked less, he maintained relationships better, he…engaged in more sexual activity…" "He's cranky, is all. Unappreciative, too." Maybe he was right. I do tend to overthink. I have a very active brain. "Shake it off, (y/n), it's not so bad. He'll be back in here with a problem and he'll have forgotten all about your scuttlebutt. Not like you two are friends and you ruined your relationship or something." My eyes lit up. "What are you thinking about?" I looked at my boss. "I never ever ask for time off, but I think I need some." My boss looked skeptical. "(Y/N), this is the medical field. A day off? Really? You can't just go, these things take planning." "Doc, I'm not a nurse or a doctor, I'm an engineer. There are hundreds of me running around all over." "None are as good as you." "Maybe, but get one…just for a few weeks." "WEEKS?" It looked as if my boss was about to faint. "It won't be so bad. Please. I want to speak with Jensen. Maybe pull him out of his stupor." "Stupor? You mean pull him out of his personality? It won't happen. Jensen is a black sheep." Doc replied. "Doc, please." I begged. He sighed. "This is against my better judgment, but go. Don't be surprised if he rejects you vehemently. He's bitter." "He never asked for augs. He has them, he's accepted that…and I want him to know that just because he didn't ask for them doesn't mean something is wrong." Doc shook his head. "You're a handful sometimes. Be careful. You are fixing to get more than what you bargained for."


	2. Chapter 2

I know I shouldn't snoop, but I have no idea where Adam lives outside of in Detroit. Detroit isn't exactly the size of a small backyard. I walked the streets in the rain, looking for my stolen keycard. Doc would kill me if he knew I had swiped his keycard from his desk. No employee should have their boss's property in this manner, but I had to get Jensen's address. I sneaked into the hospital's employee entrance and darted into the practice swiftly, covering my face with my oversized coat. I slid the card and watched the green lights of approval flicker at me. Almost there. I repeated the process at the door to the file room. I carefully opened the door and walked into the room, attacking the file cabinets until I found the J section. Jensen, Adam. There you are. I opened it, and read it, using the light from my cell phone. I smiled as I saw his address. "Bingo." I placed the file in its rightful place, tidied up, and left quickly and quietly back out into the stormy Detroit night. I walked for what felt like miles until I found myself at the apartment complex he lived in. I climbed the creaky staircases until I reached the top floor. I knocked on his door gently, hoping he'd answer. I stood in the rain, waiting patiently for what felt like ages, and just before I turned to leave, I heard the door creak open. "What?" he asked, his raspy voice hugging my ears. I lowered my hood and mask. I swear, I saw his normally somber expression change to one of surprise for a split second, but I could be wrong. I probably was. He looked like he wanted to scold me for coming near him outside of business hours, but said nothing. "I want to talk." I stammered. "You fixed my augs. I said thanks. We don't need to talk unless something else happens to my augs." He said. I shivered in the rain, hoping he'd become sympathetic, but he didn't budge. "Adam, please. It's important." "Not as important as my cereal." he said, closing the door with an audible thud. I suppose I should've gone into this anticipating his firm rejection. I have no idea why I thought he'd just let me into his apartment and speak to me as if we were old friends. Now, if I've done anything, it's chase him further into his shell. I sighed and scolded myself for my ignorance, and turned into the night. Maybe I'll just go back to work, and act like this never happened. Maybe Adam Jensen is an enigma, a mystery that isn't meant to be solved. His hardened exterior is more than a front, that much is for sure.

I woke up to streaks of brilliant sunshine piercing my bedroom window. Last night's events lingered in my mind, but barely. I had slept off the encounter and ready to start anew. I poured myself some coffee and sat at the counter, lazily watching the news. My phone buzzed, it was doc. I answered and listened to him rant about a lost keycard. "I have no idea what you've done with it, you crazy old loon." I joked, twirling the keycard in my hand before tossing it into the trash can, covering it in newspapers and banana peels. "Take care of yourself, (y/n), and please, leave Jensen be. He's a problem patient. I don't want you hurt." Problem patient? He's a problem in an of himself...and it's partially my fault that he is the way it is. "Doc, I'll be just fine. I know how to handle myself." "You're all organic, young lady. You're no match for a machine." I cringed. Machine? "Doc, I'm fine, and I've gotta go. I'm meeting my dad for brunch." I hung up. Machine...Adam is a man. A man with sleek, muscular black synthetic limbs, loads of implants, and plenty of horsepower...but...he often behaves like a machine. He analyzes everything and everyone...he's generally pretty cold...he's stoic...pure logic. Who is he? Who was he? I wondered more about the organic Adam Jensen. He probably laughed, cried, slept with one leg outside of the blankets, felt a strong desire to settle down...maybe even become a father. My how a few simple questions can change your worldview. My mind drifted to Sarif. He's a questionable guy to sum it up. There are many layers to the CEO, some good and some not. I developed for Sarif. I pushed for Sarif. Sarif used my work to build Adam after the attack...and used me as a pretty face for his campaign until the demise of Sarif Industries. I was so young and dumb at the time. I wonder if Adam remembers me from Sarif. We met once. Briefly. It was just before the attacks. I was brought onboard via a contract because David Sarif was amazed by my prototypes for a new line of highly advanced cybernetic augmentations. He bankrolled me and put me in charge of a production team. I was on cloud nine when I met Adam. Everything was coming up (y/n). I heard Adam died in the attacks...then I got a call from Sarif. He sang my praises for my amazing skills as a biomedical engineer...he claimed I saved his chief of security's life, a debt he could never repay me for. I remembered beaming with pride, even during the fallout between organic humans and augs. I saved lives. I've never scorned an aug for being an aug. I'm one of their allies. I signed on with the hospital specifically to treat their augmentation related problems. I've been there ever since, getting updates on Jensen here and there from Sarif and other sources who have maintained communication with him. Ever since his return to Detroit, Jensen has been one of my patients...well, one of Doc's patients, but I work with his augmentations whenever they need to be repaired. I designed them, it's only right. I wonder if he knows that I know borderline all about him. His medical record is just the tip of the iceberg, and everyone on staff has access to it. Maybe if I jogged his memory by mentioning our brief encounter at Sarif Industries, he'd stop being so hostile toward me. I supposed the only way to get close to Jensen was through his augs. I showered, changed, and headed out to Jensen's apartment once again. It was noon when I arrived. "(Y/N), you idiot, he works. He probably isn't home right now." I sighed, scolding myself. Just as I was about to physically smack myself, the door creaked open. Jensen's eyes met mine and he scowled a bit. "What are you doing here?" he asked. "I need to adjust your augs. I was reviewing your file, and it looks like I forgot something at your last appointment." Jensen's CASIE implants were going nuts. "Liar." he said. "It's the truth. Your CASIE could be malfunctioning, too." He took a step back and thought about it. "Alright, fine. Hurry up." he said, opening the door for me. I stepped into his apartment and was shocked to see his living condition. It was a total bachelor pad. Boxes of cereal rested on the counter, surrounded by a variety of dirty dishes. The cabinet doors were open, and the shelves were mostly bare. I guess he eats like a fickle toddler. I could see that easily being the case. The couch was layered in long black coats and blankets, bottles of whiskey rested on the coffee table alongside an ashtray. Books were scattered all over, and a hamper, overflowing with clothing sat by one of the large windows. I hid my shock underneath a layer of professionalism. He seated himself on the couch. "Do what you need to do." he said, his yellowish eyes drilling holes in me. "Stand. Arms over your head." I said, trying to be firm and sound like I was on a mission. "Why?" he asked, without missing a beat. "I need to examine your arms." "My arms feel just fine, (y/n)." "So you think. Let me see them, please." He stood and raised his arms above his head, looking like if I made the wrong move, he'd bash my skull in, and eat cereal out of it. He does NOT trust me. I carefully approached him, trying to read him, but his face was deadpan with a hint of sourness. "May I stand on the couch? You're quite tall." He grunted a yes. I stood carefully. "Now, these augs are sensitive. Just how many did Sarif put in? I've read your file, but I want you to confirm." He growled. "This is a joke." he said, dropping his arms, and storming away from me. "I don't know why you're here, but leave and never come back!" I looked at him. "It's no scam, Adam. Please...put your arms back up." He begrudgingly obeyed, and I traced one of his arms. I was amazed by how pliable the synthetic limb was. I've touched augmentations many times, but his are superior. I guess I was so busy during development that I never took the time to really get up close and personal with these things. Outside of being a bit more chilly than a normal body part would be, and looking greatly different, it could pass for flesh. I traced it down his armpit and he jumped when I made contact with his organic body. Does the hardened, ever serious, stoic Adam Jensen have a ticklish spot? I smiled to myself imagining Adam with a smile or laughing. I had never seen him do either, and a joking, playful Adam seems impossible as a result."Are you done yet, (y/n)?" he asked. I opened a panel and pretended to play with some wiring. "Finished." "Good." he said. "I have work to do." I sighed. Another failed plan. "Adam?" He turned to me. "Do you remember me from Sarif Industries? I developed your augmentations...I built them, too."I remember every single face from there, yours included. I've always known who you are." "Why do I get the impression that you're angry at me?" I asked. "It's clear that you take things personally. Too personally. I'm not angry with you." he replied. "But..." "You don't understand everything just because you're smart. I'm augmented. I never asked for it, but it is what it is. I've spent my life post augs defending augmented people...trying to keep the peace. Your shallow interpretations that I'm mad show me that there really isn't much to you beyond your education. This matter is complicated. Too much so for you." he ushered me outside and that was it. I walked away feeling numb.


	3. Chapter 3

One third of my vacation has been wasted on failed efforts to get Adam to let his guard down and talk to me, person to person. His comments are still ringing in my mind. Not mad. I don't understand. It's complicated. What does all of that mean, and better yet, is he right? Maybe I really did peg him in the wrong manner. I spend my time frustrated and drinking coffee in front of the TV wondering deeply about Adam. I haven't slept well in a dog's life and nothing is making me happy. My phone buzzed. It was Doc again. Doesn't he know what a vacation is? I answered the phone roughly and nearly dropped my coffee. "He's there? Now?" I asked. "I thought you might like to know. I'm unsure what the fuck happened, but he's not well." I was dressing as I listened to Doc. "I think he'll pull through, but his recovery is going to be a clusterfuck...and he'll need a good biomedical engineer taking care of his augs. They're badly damaged. I could give the case to Lindemann...but I figured, I'd offer it to you first, seeing as how you've developed some kind of feelings for this machine. "He's NOT a machine!" I yelled, startling the old doctor. "He's not human anymore." he replied. "No, he's not fully organic anymore. There is a difference...just stop, stop calling him that. He's not who he appears to be. There is more to Adam Jensen than his augs and his attitude...I just haven't found it yet. I'm on my way, doc. Thanks for calling." I rushed to the hospital, not paying any mind to traffic or other pedestrians. Doc didn't say what happened to Adam, but it sounded pretty bad. I arrived at the ER, and was greeted by Doc. "My, you must've had augs put in, (y/n). I couldn't have called you more than 10 minutes ago." "Where is he, doc?" I asked, ignoring his comment. I was beginning to see why Adam had to defend so many augmented people Doc is an asshole. All these fruitless one liners directed at augs for simply being augs. Disgusting. "He's resting. Come on, you need me to get to him. He's not in our practice." I followed Doc impatiently into the main hospital until we reached a quiet room with a figure lying helplessly in the bed. I had never seen a man so vulnerable. "W-what happened?" I asked. "Workplace accident. That's all I was told." Doc replied. Workplace? Does he work in a meat grinder? His face was torn to shreds. His augs were damaged even worse than the last time I'd seen him. Thick layers of blood stained him, and one of the bolt like fixtures on his chest had been chipped. "He has a long way to go." Doc said. I looked at his vitals. I've learned a thing or two from Doc about reading them. "He looks stable." I said. "He is now. He wasn't when he came in here. Feel free to give him an augmentation exam if need be." Doc bid me farewell and left me alone with Adam. I stroked his cheek gently, feeling his warm skin. I picked up his augmented hand and ran my hand to his armpit, remembering how he'd jumped like a snake had bitten him when I did that to him at his apartment. Nothing. Damn. I filed down the broken metal object on his chest and pulled back the sheets to examine his legs. I jumped when I noticed that he was absolutely naked. Still, his augs needed inspecting. I ignored the beckon from beneath his half synthetic, half organic v line and checked his legs out. Just as strong as ever, just beat up. I had some real work ahead of me. Repairing such sophisticated tech is a big, tedious job. I hooked up my computer to his body and loaded my diagnostics page. I heaved a great sigh. There would be no rebooting Adam today...and quite possibly not tomorrow either. The damage to his organic body would be worsened by bringing his system back online right now. I watched him and for the first time, I noticed that he had quite the sculpted, attractive face. Quite the rugged, sexy body as well. I pushed the thoughts away. We're opposites. There's no way he could ever go with someone like me...besides, being labeled an aug fucker by Doc might just mess my career up. Still, the gentle rise and fall of his chest was mesmerizing and tempting, to say the least. Suddenly, he sat up, his bright yellow eyes coming to life before me. Just as quickly as he sat up, he flopped back down in a heap. "Doc!" I called. Doc poked his head in the door. "What is it?" he asked, concerned. "A-Adam...he...he sat up, then he collapsed." Doc rolled his eyes. "His augmentations are trying to power on before his organic body is ready for them. You should know that, you made those augs." I felt foolish for forgetting that. Of course, they're damaged and he's alive. That's a recipe for all kinds of strange movements. Doc left me again and I sat at Adam's bedside to assess my feelings. What is happening? Why do I have any sort of deep feelings for him? Just a short time ago he was nothing more than the crass patient who barely spoke and had attitude issues. Now I'm nearly weeping as if it's my best friend in this bed, tattered and torn up by some unknown force. This guy has never been my friend. Why do I care? I pondered it until it hit me. He can offer me a viewpoint I never had before: the darker side of augmenting people. He has so much to teach me. Adam Jensen...the hero, the guardian, the stoic ambassador. The man who will force me to humble myself and see a different perspective on augmentation...and the augmented people...and their struggles. I've been running toward him trying to make myself feel better for Sarif's actions. He knows it...that's why he pushed me away. He doesn't want me to use him as an object of comfort for my faltering self esteem and ego...he wants me to learn. "Rest well, Jensen. When you wake up, we have a lot of talking to do."


	4. Chapter 4

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6110a265d09d42e691887ba391fc7f71""Jensen...can you hear me?" I peered hard at his face, gently stroking his lens implants. Doc had given me the go-ahead to reboot him, and my nerves were thoroughly worked. I feared permanent damage to his augs and his organic body. I watched as he turned his head a bit, and heard him moan softly. "Shh, don't talk...and don't move too much." I said. "Where...am I?" he asked. "You're in the hospital...you had a particularly bad injury. Something about your workplace." "Sarif, Megan...mom...what's happening?" I got a bit nervous. "Doc, come here please." I said in a harsh whisper into my smartwatch. Doc was at my side in moments. "What's the matter?" "He's mumbling about Sarif, his ex, and his mom...he seems...dazed. Is that normal? Is he okay?" Doc scolded me with his eyes. "He was comatose for some time...of course he's dazed. Give him a bit." I watched Adam's eyes blink. His ocular implants seemed to be booting up slower than everything else. "Can I bring you anything? A drink? Food?" He made a sound that was a ghost of a groan with the start of a wretch. I looked at Doc, still nervous. "Calm down, (y/n). He's fine. This is not like waking up an organic person." His wounds looked a bit better, but everything else was so unsure to me. Eventually, his eyes opened and stayed open, and he took a few stable breaths. He stared off into space like he was thinking hard about something. "Adam, how do you feel?" "Like ten pounds of shit in a five pound bag." he replied, putting his hands to his face, rubbing his healing scars. "I spent fucking years getting used to my new body...and I feel like the first time I woke up after being augmented." I'm not sure when Doc plans to relase you, but it'll probably be a few days." "Fuck Doc. I'm not even sure why he's my doctor to begin with. He doesn't understand my body.." He struggled to sit up. "I'm out of here, I've got work to do." "Adam, wait. You've been out for almost a week and a half." he shrugged, rising to his feet shakily. He realized he was completely nude. "Where are my clothes?" he asked, not the least bit ashamed. "I don't know, Adam. Lay back down...please, you're not well enough to go home yet." He tried to take a step, only to nearly collapse. I helped him back into bed and covered him with blankets. He looked at me, panting, wearing a look of annoyance on his face. "I'm gonna sleep this off. When I get up, my things had better be in the chair you're sitting in because I'm going home. Fuck this." His breathing slowed and before too long, he was snoring lightly. I told Doc about the encounter. "So the clank woke up with an attitude? So what? I was expecting it." "Doc, clank is...a derogatory remark." "I'm well aware of what it is. I'm not really a big fan of the augmented. If you ever have a son who is killed off by an insane clank, you might understand. This stays between us, any cries of discrimination and my career is over. I can't have that. You can't either, because you'll go down with me. Besides, you know because of certain...laws...I have to treat the clanks like the organic humans and I'm a man of laws. I take care of them despite not being a fan." I was shocked. I knew Doc and his late wife had a son, but I had no idea he died because of an aug attack. I was told he had a vehicle accident. Perhaps Doc referred to the aug as a vehicle. "Are you just going to stand there with your mouth wide open or go to work? There are other machines here needing you to oil them up or whatever it is you do." "I'll go to work, but first, where are Jensen's things?" Doc disappeared into a private room and came back holding a bag with Jensen's name on it. "Here. Take it. Better you having to give it to him than me. The less time I spend around clanks, the better I feel." I took the bag and thanked him, dropping it quietly into Adam's room on my way to make my rounds. I made my rounds quickly and quietly, making sure everyone was doing well. As I made my way back to Adam's room to hopefully speak with him, I heard arguing. Loud arguing. It was Doc and Adam going at it. "I have work to do, you can't keep me here." Adam snarled in his smooth, calm voice. "You can barely walk, Jensen, you're a trainwreck. The ONLY and I mean ONLY way I'm letting you out is if you hire a caregiver to help you recover. I don't have any recommendations for you for a caregiver. I don't work with any caregivers." Adam protested loudly, and I made my way into the room. "I'll help." I said. Doc shot me down, but Adam didn't. "Fine." he replied. "I'll take her to get the hell out of here with no trouble. I hate being knocked out and I hate hospitals." "She cannot go." Doc said. "She's my employee and my best biomedical engineeer. It's gonna take you two months of rehab at minimum before you'll be okay alone." "Doc, let me go." I said softly. "No. I cannot excuse you for two months to provide homecare. It doesn't satisfy the needs of the practice." I looked at Adam. Time to go the full monty. I have to learn from him. It's the only way I'll ever be complete. "Then I guess this is my last day." I said. "What!? You can't leave!" Doc protested. "I can't stay either, you said so." "(Y/N), I cannot grant you two months off in a row. That is all. I can't do that for anyone. The practice would fail, it's as simple as that." "But Adam needs two months of home care. The choice is obvious. Help Jensen." "You are out of your mind. That clank over your career?" I looked at Adam. "I made the right choice." I said. Adam's gaze was softer than usual, but still stern as if he was puzzled and annoyed about something at the same time. "Come on, Jensen." I said, helping him up. Doc silently watched me help him get dressed, before throwing his hands up and leaving. "Why?" Adam asked. "At your last appointment you screamed at me...made me question a few things. Made me understand that I should be more careful with my career...pay more attention to where my work goes...be less judgemental...at first I pursued you because I thought I could save you from yourself...but you don't need that. You need to teach me." Adam was quiet. "Let's go to my place. I need a shower and some food." he replied. I helped him to the bus and we sat in silence among the few and far between passengers. I looked at Adam's stern face, and hoped he wouldn't catch me staring. How did I miss his attractiveness? It's so obvious. I looked away as we reached his apartment complex. We both looked at the stairs to his apartment building. What a daunting task for a man with injuries like Adam's. "This was your choice." he replied. I sighed and vowed that I'd get him to his apartment no matter what, and fifteen painstaking minutes later, I had accomplished exactly that. I panted as I opened his door, flipping the lights on and letting Adam hobble in. He seated himself on the couch for a moment to rest. Poor guy really was beat up. "Thanks for getting me out of there." he said, lighting a cigarette. "I've got a thing against being hospitalized." he took a long drag, and coughed a bit. "Maybe you ought to stop smoking." I scolded. He ignored me and took another drag, pouring himself some whiskey. I got a bit nervous. In his medical file, he's listed as a problem drinker. I know his current shape is a problem, but if he becomes drunk, it's gonna be really hard for me to handle him. He stood and made his way into the bathroom. "I'll call if I need anything." he said, his rough voice becoming lower and softer. He closed the door behind him, and I began tidying up. I washed his bowls, they had dried cereal stuck all over them. I mopped the floors, they hadn't been cleaned in ages. All the cigarette butts, empty bottles, and junk I found I bagged up and tossed into a bin. I was making major progress. I trotted into his bedroom and made his bed. I continued cleaning up until I heard the water in the shower stop. I seated myself on the couch and waited. When he emerged in a cloud of steam with a towel wrapped tightly around his hips, he said nothing about the new, cleaner state of his apartment. "I cleaned up a bit." I said, as he lit another cigarette. He looked around. "Thanks, (y/n). I guess I should've done that." he said. He made himself a bowl of cereal, offering me one. "No thanks." I replied. "I'm not a cereal eater." I watched as his hands shook feverishly. He growled. "My system is producing a lot of error messages." he said, turning to me. "Is there anything you can do?" I gently examined his augmentations. "Looks like a calibration error." I said. "Nothing major, lie on your stomach." He rolled onto his stomach and I went to work. "Just a bit more." I said calmly, messing around with a few wires. He grunted, obviously a bit uncomfortable. "Sorry." I replied, trying to hurry. I finished, and let him up. He moved his arms, made a few fists, and twisted around. He looked at me. "Thank you." he said in a calm voice that had sincerity and compassion in it. The likes of which I'd never heard from him. We might just make a great team here before long. "I need to sleep. I have work to do tomorrow." he said, getting up. "Should I...should I go home?" he looked out the window at the black sky. "No. Stay. It's late. It isn't safe for you to wander around outside alone this time of night in this area." he said, walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him softly. I suppose that's progress. I spread out on the couch and tried figuring out how to accompany him to work tomorrow...and what kind of groceries to get because he can't live off of cereal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d41d8cd98f00b204e9800998ecf8427e" /p 


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up on Adam's couch, having used a few of his jackets as blankets. I watched the ceiling fan twirl about and wondered what time it was. The faint light outside implied that the sun was just starting to come up. The sound of a door softly opening and closing caught my attention. I smelled the faint odor of smoke and sat up to see Adam en route to the coffee maker. "Do you want anything?" he asked. I noticed he still hobbled when he walked. Poor thing must be so sore and uncomfortable. "Sure, I'll have a cup of coffee." he gave a single nod. I watched his muscles as he worked. He was a calm man, not really rattled by anything or anyone and his firm figure showed. He hobbled to the couch, trying not to let me see that he was in a great deal of pain. He messed with his phone for a moment and I sat in silence trying to figure out what to say to him. "So..." he looked over at me. "Adam...I'm sorry." "What for?" he asked, with no changes in his normal tone. "Everything. I helped Sarif secure your augs...I bragged about you to colleagues...I saw you as an accomplishment." "So? Not like you were the first. My issues with my cybernetic body have faded. I am who I am." I watched his black hands fumble with another cigarette. They functioned so much like organic hands that it was a bit scary...in a good sense. "How do you cope? I know all about White Helix labs...Sarif, the...the fights between augs and organic humans..." "(Y/N), I do what needs to be done. I never asked for this. But does anyone really ask for anything?" The coffee maker beeped, claiming Adam's attention. He rose to his feet and walked over to it, grabbing two cups and filling them. I watched him walk with more stability until he sat back down. "I have to go to work." he said, burying his face in a cup of coffee. I sipped at mine. "I'll leave you to it." I replied. "I, uh...I suppose you don't need me here? I can't help but feel that I was only supposed to be your ticket out of the hospital." He stared straight ahead, the steam from his coffee licking at his face. "I think I'll be okay." My heart sank. I was so hoping that we could get closer...my eagerness to learn was flickering and fading with Adam's rejection. "It was nice talking with you. I...don't know when I'll see you again. Doc might hire me back...or not. I'm unsure." I picked up my purse. "(Y/N)." I looked at him. "It's been a rough ride for all of us for the last few years. Sarif used you, too. If you think I don't give that credence, you're wrong. He may not have been in on the conspiracy, but...he played the role of the typical corporate man. Doc is an asshole. I don't trust him. You'd be better off finding a new employer. Thank you for doing what you did." That was the most Adam had ever spoken to me at once. He's a man of few words. His dialogue gave me some confidence. "Adam, I think I should stay a few days to keep my eye on you. You're doing better, but I want to be sure. I'd hate it if something happened to your augs and you couldn't call for help." He thought about what I'd said and consented to me staying a few days. "Help yourself to anything you need." he said, getting up and walking to his laptop. "I think I might go out for a bit. You can't live off of sugary cereals." He gave me a look, but said nothing. I disappeared into the streets and hit the nearest grocery store, stocking up on things that I liked and hoped Adam would. I probably should've asked him what kind of food besides cereal he enjoyed. I picked up some booze and cigarettes, I know, I shouldn't enable him, but if it makes him happy, it's the least I can do. When I returned he was sprawled out on the couch, shirtless. I blushed at the sight. He looked up at me and gave me a grunt of approval as a greeting. I set the bags down and started to put things away. Before too long, he joined me and aided me, still limping a bit. "Adam it's okay." I said. "I'm fine." he replied, stretching to put a can of soup on the top shelf of the cabinet. I noticed him wince a bit. "I have painkillers." I said. He sighed, and accepted the extra strength painkillers I had rolling around in my purse. I presented him with the alcohol and cigarettes. "Thank you." he replied, taking them from me. "I was almost out." I watched him sit on the couch, and flip on the TV. I felt rejected, despite the fact that this is the closest I've ever been to him. I finished putting the groceries away, and slipped into the bathroom. I had no clothes. I stared at the washer and dryer unit. I supposed that until I could go home to retrieve my clothes, I could settle for washing and wearing my current outfit. I stripped down and placed my clothes in the washer. I guess I'll be in here a minute. Hopefully he won't need to use the bathroom. I started the washer and hit the shower, grabbing some of Adam's generic bodywash. Dumb me, I was just at the store. I could've picked up some clean clothes and soap. I finished up just in time to place my clothes in the dryer. I shivered in the cool air, and looked out to see that clouds were gathering. The gloomy sky only made me feel colder. I wrapped myself in a towel and slipped out of the bathroom, looking forward to putting some warm clothes on. Adam was knocked out on the couch, lit cigarette in hand. On one hand, I was glad the painkillers were knocking him out. He needs the rest. On the other, I didn't want him burning down the apartment. I picked up the cigarette and put it out in the ashtray, tossing a blanket over Adam, who stirred a bit. His eyes fluttered open and he sat up. "I'm sorry." I said, backing up. "You fell asleep with a lit cigarette." His eyes studied me curiously and he settled back down, beginning to nod off. Maybe he never really woke up to begin with. I decided to leave him alone and make something to eat, I was starving. I searched and managed to find some pots an pans that looked like they hadn't been used in a decade. I washed them out and started making spaghetti, one of my favorite foods. When I finished, I heard the faint dinging of the dryer, letting me know my clothes were done. I stepped into the bathroom and grabbed my outfit, hanging the towel up on the towel bar. When I exited, I saw Adam slurping on noodles like he hadn't eaten in a week. "Is it good?" I asked. "Very." he replied. I smiled, this is the first time I've seen him put something in his body that wasn't cereal, a cigarette, or alcohol. I joined him at the counter, timidly eating beside him, subtly looking at him, hoping he wouldn't use his CASIE implant to see my rapid change in heartbeat and temperature. Being close to him was beginning to turn me on. I hoped he felt the same, but knew better than to get my hopes up so early into me spending time with him. He finished his food, and dropped the bowl in the sink, grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. "Try not to fall asleep with that thing lit this time." I joked. "I'll try." he replied. He's not really one for jokes I guess. That'll be tough to deal with, I love joking around. He sprawled out on the couch and continued watching whatever movie or TV show that was on earlier. I pondered how to learn from him and make my move. At the very least, I wanted a kiss. I know he's capable. He's gone way beyond kissing. I tingled a bit thinking about getting Adam into bed with me. I scolded myself for moving so quickly. He barely knows me, after all. These things take time...especially with a man like him.


	6. Chapter 6

Time has flown by. It's been almost 3 weeks now. Adam definitely doesn't need 2 months of therapy...he didn't even need 2 weeks. Despite the fact that he's moving around freely and all of his augs are functioning normally, I haven't been dismissed...and I love it. I'm getting to the point where I'm falling for more than his looks. Despite being so stoic and serious, he's very gentle and intelligent. He showed me how he used to fix his augs...before he realized that he needed a doctor or at least a biomedical engineer like me. It was quite impressive. He told me about how the first time he saw himself post op he smashed a mirror with his fist. We talked about that subject for a moment. To say I've been educated is a mere understatement. He has opened up a whole new world for me. We sat together on the couch watching TV. I wasn't interested in what was on and neither was he, as evidenced by his fidgeting and cell phone usage. "What's going on?" he asked. His voice startled me a bit. "Nothing, why?" "My CASIE says differently." I looked away. Damn that CASIE. I hate it when I'm trying to hide something and someone's CASIE calls me out. "I'm just tired." "You don't seem to be just tired. Has Doc been bothering you again?" I shook my head. I had long blocked his calls. After he realized that I was deadset on helping Adam instead of working for him, he felt the need to call me daily calling me everything from a clank enabler to an aug fucker. I wish like hell I was the latter. I decided to do my best to become one, and soon. I excused myself to go to the bathroom. I gave myself a once over in the mirror...an unbroken one, a sign of Adam finally coming to terms with himself. I figured I looked decent enough. I exited and slowly knelt in front of Adam, who was sitting with his legs spread on the couch, relaxing with a bowl of cereal. I reached out to touch his waist, expecting some kind of reaction, but he gave me none. I slowly unzipped his pants and he lifted himself a bit so I could pull them down, along with his boxers. That's a good sign. I kept my eyes on him as I reached up to stroke his shaft, which had grown semi-hard at this point, a good sign. It twitched a bit as I made contact with him, and I slowly pumped him, making sure to focus equal parts on his eyes and his member, which I felt hardening in my hand. Anxiety flooded my body. Would he pull away? Push me away? Get mad? Kick me out and never talk to me? He hadn't made a single sound or said a single word. Slowly, he moved his hips forward so I wouldn't have to stretch so far. His entire body seemed to relax as he did so. I carefully took his now fully erect cock into my mouth, careful not to scrape him with my teeth. I started slowly, only breaking rhythm to tease his head with my tongue. Still no real movement or sound. I worked faster and felt his muscles tense. Before long, a black cybernetic hand met the back of my head, and he bucked his hips with an eagerness that I thought he wasn't capable of having. I let him guide my head and hold it where it felt best for him. I tasted thin strands of precum, and I smeared them about with my tongue whenever I had enough of a break to do so. He kept guiding my head, and his breathing pattern shifted a bit. My cheeks burned and the back of my throat was getting a bit irritated, but I pressed on, taking deep breaths whenever I could manage to. My pussy dripped into my panties and I wanted to know what he would feel like buried in my silky wet core. Just the thought was enough to make me send a muffled moan up his shaft and into his body. He reciprocated and seethed a bit. "Don't stop." he said. I didn't. Not until he froze in position, forcing my head into his lap, and came hard into my mouth and throat, releasing a few moans. He pulled me up into his lap and let me rest on his shoulder and chest. His augs scraped my skin here and there, but I didn't mind. To me, it was the best feeling in the world. We sat like that for what felt like hours. The aching in my hips and core was intensifying and I hoped against all hopes that he would flip me over and pound me. "Let's go." he said, standing suddenly. I didn't question him, I just stood up and followed him to his room, nearly shaking with anticipation. I sat on the bed and to my surprise, he knelt in front of me, pushing me back until I was right where he wanted me. He sucked my clit until my legs shook. I moaned his name and fought against his possession of my body. He seemed just as into it as me with the way that his tongue slipped against my wet core, tickling every sweet spot. "A-adam!" I cried, squeezing the sheet. "I'm close!" he eagerly licked me, flicking his tongue where it mattered most. I couldn't control myself, I moaned and panted, twisting around on the bed. His passion intensified, and then suddenly, he stopped. I whimpered. "Why?" I asked, almost sounding irritated. He crawled atop me and kissed me deeply. His kisses were like fire and ice, salt and honey...a fusion of two opposites...and they were incredible. He sucked my lower lip, nipping at it from time to time, all while keeping himself pressed against my sopping wet core. The pressure made me want to squeal but I somehow managed to contain myself. He flicked his tongue throughout my mouth and kept my throbbing clit stimulated. The fact that he sought out a kiss made me melt. He broke the kiss and laid on his back, slowly stroking his cock, teasing me, inviting me. I braced myself on his strong body, and ground against him, rocking my hips slowly. He moaned softly, and grabbed me by the hips, perhaps a bit rougher than he meant to. I didn't mind the pain. He eased me onto his throbbing member and bucked his hips up into me. Instantly, he found my g-spot. I looked into his bright eyes and knew that he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He teased my sweet spot, backing off here and there. We swapped positions a few times until he knelt behind me and slowly slipped inside. I felt him fill my aching pussy perfectly. He let out a sound that was a delicate combo of a moan and a shout of pleasure. He started slowly, then picked up the pace, pounding my core like a wild animal. He yanked himself out when I was close again and I cried out along with my body, begging to be filled again. I heard him frantically fumbling with something. I turned and looked over my shoulder to see him pulling out a condom, opening it with his teeth. He sheathed himself and went back to pounding away. I knew we weren't going to last long with me on the brink of an incredible orgasm and him already having one not much earlier. Within minutes, he cried out and forced himself all the way in and I all but collapsed face first onto his pillow. I felt him throbbing and pulsating inside me, his cool cybernetic limbs pressed up against my warm thighs. He slowly withdrew and before I could turn around to kiss him again, he was gone. I laid on my back in his bed, catching my breath, inhaling the light scent of cologne that he leaves on his blankets whenever he lies down. I was puzzled. I thought we had something... I began to worry that he fucked me out of convenience and not any kind of meaningful bond. Adam seemed too reserved to behave that way, but he's surprised everyone before. I sighed, accepting that maybe the two of us would never have a bond. I felt weight beside me. He had come back, cigarette in mouth and a fine layer of sweat on his gorgeous face. He didn't say anything. He just took drag after drag until his cigarette was gone. I started to move my aching body to get out of bed and go to sleep on the couch, when I felt a cold hand grab me and pull me toward him. "Where are you going?" he asked. "To bed." I replied. "You wore me out." "You're in bed." he said. My heart fluttered, and I laid down beside him, facing away from him. He hugged me from behind, leaving parts of my body cool from his augs, and other parts downright hot from his organic parts. He tossed a thin blanket over us and bid me good night. I smiled myself to sleep. Aug fucker is a title I'll wear proudly.


	7. Chapter 7

There are a few layers to Adam virtually no one knows of. He will never admit it, but he loves sleeping beside someone as evidenced by me no longer sleeping on the couch. His light snoring and little twitches are so damn cute that I'll watch him sleep before sleeping myself. He'll also never admit to having a slight ticklish spot underneath one of his arms right where his aug meets his skin, but he does. He also smiles from time to time, though subtle. I've been avoiding having discussions about the things in his past that haunt him, and the people, though I'll admit I'm quite curious. I want to know because I want to be his girlfriend. I keep hoping he'll ask me out, but it seems that he's just not into dating. He confessed that he dated a woman for a few years, but the pair separated. Then he fell in love with another aug...and she died. All I can say is that I want to be there...and I care about him deeply, and I love him. I sprawled across his bed and started looking through the classifieds. Not working was really starting to catch up with me, and I didn't want to trouble Adam with my financial woes. I sighed, wishing that Doc would've worked out. I'll never speak to him again. His bigotry goes beyond words, and the words I can use to describe him are less than flattering to the extent that they nearly make me bigoted. I heard the door creak open. I looked over my shoulder to see Adam. "Hey." I said, turning the page. "Why so down?" he asked. "It's...job hunting. I hate it." "Someone as accomplished as you should have no trouble getting in anywhere." "Should is the operative word." I replied, highlighting a few interesting listings. "Don't be so hard on yourself." he said. "I'm not being hard on myself." I replied, a bit defensively. "CASIE doesn't lie. You're unhappy about this. You'll find something soon, I'm sure." "Stop reading me with that thing." I said, giving him a little push. I watched him read me with it, just a few inches from my face. "It's a useful tool. No more lies slip past me." I understood his feelings, in fact, there had been many a time that I wanted a CASIE...but I'm terrified of letting anyone around my eyes. I felt he urge to tell him I loved him, but I got tongue tied. It's been over a month of intense sex, long cuddle sessions on the couch and oddball conversations between him tapping away on the computer, completing his work. I felt his weight leave the bed. "I have to get to work. Don't stay in here stressing too long." I sighed, cursing myself silently for letting another opportunity to confess my feelings slip away. I rolled up the newspaper and tossed it onto the nightstand. My eyes are too tired to keep reading these ads. I slipped out into the living room and joined Adam on the couch. I snuggled up with him and he gave me a little grunt of approval when I crawled atop him. I tried getting into whatever movie he was watching, and it wasn't working for me, so I nipped at his ear instead. He pulled away from me, annoyed. "Quit it." he growled. I giggled and nipped him again. "Make me." I teased. Adam isn't really all that playful, but he'd never harm me. He pushed me away a few more times until I finally nipped his neck, right on his sweet spot. His breath hitched ever so slightly, and his eyes bore into mine. I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, and he kissed me quickly, turning his attention back to the TV. I snuggled him. "You're just not gonna stop are you?" he asked, turning the TV off. My heart fluttered. I had his undivided attention. He rolled on his back and I straddled him. He squirmed a bit underneath me, but settled eventually. I looked at him, noticing for once he wasn't studying me with his CASIE. His smiles are never wide grins, but I saw his lips were turned up at the corners just a bit. Progress? I felt anxiety swell deep in my body, and for a moment I felt like I might have to dash into the bathroom and heave my guts, but I swallowed hard, took a deep breath, and confessed my feelings for him. His smile broadened. "I love you, (y/n)." he said. "At first, I was wary...Sarif...need I say more? You've proven yourself. More than that." I breathed out an internal sigh of relief. I laid on his chest and he played with my hair, tangling his augs in it here and there, but I didn't mind the little tugs. He sighed, content and I closed my eyes, feeling at peace. "So are we official?" I asked. "Yes." he replied. "I was planning to ask you, but you beat me to it." I felt a bit guilty but pushed it away. It doesn't matter, as long as we're together. "I never asked for this." I said. "You begged for it." he replied. "I'm obliged." I nuzzled his neck. "Let's stay out here tonight?" I asked. "Watch the rain...hold each other..." His satisfied sigh told me he was game to do just that...and I couldn't have been happier. I swore I'd never let him down, a shaky promise, but one I was determined to fill. His response was a kiss on the cheek and reassurance that he'd do the same...


End file.
